Attack of the Frost Ninjas
by LouAronShinobi
Summary: Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato are sent out on a mission to the Land of Frost. They come under attack from the enemy ninja and something happens to Naruto during the fight leaving him very ill.
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato. Your mission is to gather information in the Land of Frost. We believe there maybe a new enemy on the loose after a recent set of attacks. They seem to only be aiming at hospitals and medical supply shops. But there have been reports that they have raided several weaponry shops." said Tsunade with the usual strict look on her face.

"C'mon Granny, aren't there any missions with a little action in them?" moaned Naruto. The two jounin rolled their eyes at him, same old Naruto.

"I thought you would say that, this is a C-rank mission although you may come under attack which can soon make it into an A-rank mission. If you come under attack from these new enemies then I shall give you permission to fight back as long as you bring back a prisoner so we can interrogate them." smirked Tsunade as she looked at the genins face change to a smile.

"Wait were is Sai and Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Sakura is on a mission for me and Sai has some work to do in the Foundation. I have work to do as well so you are dismissed." said Tsunade

"Yes m'Lady" said Kakashi and Yamato where as Naruto had a little less respect "we'll have this mission done in no time Granny".

* * *

It had taken 3 days to get to the Land of Frost. They had discussed the plan and formations, Kakashi had his nin dogs track out any enemies and Yamato had sent out a wood clone ahead in case any enemies where hidden.

Naruto was getting bored "can't we go any faster? This is starting to drag" he moaned.

"Naruto, this is an information gathering mission, NOT an attack one. We are holding back in case there is any enemies out there, our aim is collect information rather than attack so we have to be cautious." said Kakashi sternly.

"Well why don't we split up to cover more ground? We have the radio collars anyway." question Naruto.

"I suppose that won't do any harm. What do you think Yamato?" said Kakashi.

"Well he haven't detected anything yet so I suppose covering more ground would make sense" smiled Yamato.

"Right then, I'll see you guys later!" shouted Naruto as he rushed off ahead.

"Honestly, I don't think he has any patiences at all" sighed Yamato.

"Well that's Naruto for you, I'll take this way" chuckled Kakashi as he disappeared westward.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto scanned the area while jumping through the trees until he heard a scream. He ran to where he heard the noise coming from.

It was a hospital and he saw three ninjas running from the premisses with several different kinds of medicines. Their hand bands had a slash through the metal signs for their village.

"They must be the ninja that are causing the trouble, they are rogue ninjas too judging from their headbands" Naruto thought. He radioed to Kakashi and Yamato to pass on the information as he went in to attack the rogue nins.

"Naruto wait for us to get there, it's three against one" replied Kakashi.

"I'm not letting these bastards get away with this, I'll just use clones" said Naruto through gritted teeth before he was out of range.

Kakashi sighed and radioed to Yamato "we better hurry up before he makes a mess". Both Ninja hurried to the area.

Naruto was hot on the rogue ninjas tails. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" Naruto shouted as he made the hands signs and 100 Narutos appeared.

The three ninjas had already noticed Naruto tailing them "shadow clones huh? Child's play." said one of them with a smirk as he quickly made the hands signs and shouted "Ice style, swallow snow storm" and as soon as he had said it all the clones were gone. Naruto took out his kunai and aimed straight for the ice user but was stopped in his tracks by another one of the ninja "water style, water cutting style" as a water sword appeared in his hands and knocked the kunai clean from Naruto's hand and dodged the attack from the sword before falling to the ground. Naruto got up straight away and noticed the ninjas had already started jumping in the trees to which he followed.

Kakashi and Yamato where now catching up as they heard the rumbles of the previous attack.

"Damn that Naruto, he's already got himself in to trouble" sighed Yamato.

"Well we better pick up the pace, Pakkun have you still got Naruto's scent?" said Kakashi.

"No problems there Kakashi, it's this way" said Pakkun and the two ninja followed the little dog.

* * *

Naruto was behind the enemy now and threw several shuriken at them but to his surprise the water user turned around "water style, water encampment wall" and all three of the ninja were covered in a water wall and Naruto's shuriken bounced off. Before Naruto could make the hand signs for his clone jutsu, the other ninja appeared through the water wall and threw some sort off liquid in the air before shouting "water style, wild water wave" which sprayed Naruto directly and knocked him clean off the tree and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"damn that hurt" said the blonde genin as he rubbed his head before getting up again.

"you alright Naruto?" came a voice from a certain silver haired ninja.

"Yeah I'm fine Kakashi-sensei but we need to catch up with those ninja" said Naruto.

The two jounin and genin headed straight in the direction of the enemy while Naruto explained what jutsu they were using.

They had caught up to the three ninjas and went into attack them. The fighting went on for a while until they suddenly disappeared.

"damn it, they were water clones" said Naruto angrily.

"I'll send the nin dogs out to track them" said Kakashi.

* * *

They had spent three hours searching for the rogue ninjas but there was no sign of them. Kakashi and Yamato were beginning to get tired. Naruto on the other hand felt a bit rough as he had started sneezing.

"You okay Naruto?" said Kakashi

"Yeah, probably just from I get drenched before" sniffed Naruto.

Pakkun had returned to Kakashi "sorry Kakashi, but there isn't a scent of them around" said the pug in disappointment.

"They must have covered there scent using a water jutsu" sighed Kakashi.

"It's getting dark, we should call it a night because we can't see them in the dark" said Yamato.

"Your probably right, we'll set up camp" said Kakashi.

Naruto agreed, he felt exhausted but even more tired than usual.

They found an area that was well hidden amongst the trees but big enough for Yamato to use his jutsu.

"Wood style, four-pillar house jutsu" shouted Yamato as a wooden house appeared from the ground.

"You want to join us for tea Naruto?" said Kakashi as he entered the house.

"No, I'm too tired to eat" said Naruto.

That is strange thought Kakashi, Naruto always agrees to food but then again we have been travelling for 3 days and he's battled three ninja so I can't blame him.

Naruto left for his room while Kakashi and Yamato ate discussing tomorrows plans.

Naruto laid down on the floor in his room. He felt much more tired than usual and started sneezing again. He closed his eyes and rubbed his head as it was aching and his throat felt like it was burning slightly.

"Damn, I must of got a bit of a cold from that water user" thought Naruto and was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kakashi and Yamato were up early preparing for the day ahead. They thought Naruto would have been up by now, he wasn't the one to be late especially if they were going to go after the enemy. Kakashi got up and went to Naruto's room.

"Oi! You up?" Kakashi said as he knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

"Oi Naruto! Are you awake?" Kakashi said a little louder.

Still no answer.

The silver haired ninja entered the room.

Naruto was still asleep, wrapped up in his blanket and snoring.

Kakashi tapped him lightly "Oi Naruto, were setting out soon"

Naruto awoke after feeling something tap his side. He felt dizzy and quite groggy.

"What? "Oh Kakashi-sensei" replied Naruto while yawning.

Kakashi stared at his student, his face was quite pale and his forehead was quite red which concerned the older nin.

"Hey Naruto, are feeling alright?" said Kakashi.

"Yeah, fine sensei" said Naruto with a grin before he started coughing.

"That doesn't sound convincing to me, let me check your temperature" said Kakashi while he put his hand on the blondes forehead.

"You feel quite warm, I think we might have to let you rest" said Kakashi.

"I'm fine sensei, I just need a bit of fresh air and I'll be fine" said Naruto before getting up.

"Well if you say so, were setting out in half an hour so get ready" said Kakashi before leaving. He was still concerned about Naruto.

Naruto could still feel his head pounding and his throat was still burning. He reached over into his pack and brought out some pain killers which eased the pain in his head and he felt a little better. He wolfed down a little bit of breakfast and got changed.

"You ready Naruto? And are you sure you are okay?" said Kakashi as he saw the genin still had a pale face.

"Yeah now let's go already!" said Naruto with his signature smile.

* * *

They had spent the morning searching the area for where they last say the rogue ninjas. Kakashi and Yamato noticed that Naruto was slower and quieter than usual but kept on going since they didn't want him moaning at them.

Pakkun finally picked up the scent and howled his alert. Kakashi, Yamato and Naruto followed behind the little brown dog. They spent a few hours following the scent until Naruto stopped. He had one hand on the tree and one hand covering his face.

"Naruto are you okay?" said Kakashi who jumped next to his side.

"Yeah, just felt a little dizzy that's all. You go on a head, I just need a minute" said Naruto.

"We can't just leave -" Kakashi was cut off as Naruto smiled at him "go on ahead, I'll be right behind you".

Kakashi waited a few moments until he sighed and started jumping through the trees while shouting "if you need us then radio in".

Naruto sat down on the tree branch. He felt sick from the dizziness and began shivering. His stomach flipped and he vomit up the contents of his stomach over the side of the tree.

"Damn it" Naruto panted. He steadied himself by leaning on the tree as he got up. He wasn't going to postpone the mission just because he was ill.

* * *

Naruto managed to catch up with the older nins who were hidden and silent in the trees. Naruto jumped next to Kakashi.

"What's up Kakashi-sensei?" panted Naruto.

Kakashi felt more concerned for the younger nins health, catching up to them wasn't that tiring, even for Naruto and he looked even paler than before.

"Naruto are you sure that your okay? You don't look well" said Kakashi.

"Honestly Kakashi, you should be more worried about the mission than me. I'm fine. Now what are we doing?" said Naruto.

"The enemy is in there" Kakashi point to a small house. "We saw the three ninjas enter and we've been waiting for you".

"Well let's go and get them already" said Naruto. He was just about to jump until Kakashi grabbed his shoulder "don't be so hasty. If we just rush in then we have no chance of a surprise attack nor the chance to capture them" whispered Kakashi.

Kakashi signalled to Yamato and Naruto understood too. They came down from the trees and down into the undergrowth. Kakashi nodded at Yamato.

"Wood style, tree bind flourishing burial" whispered Yamato as he made the hands signs. Tree roots emerged from the ground and crushed the entire house. Three heads were revealed in the binding as they struggled.

The three ninja came out from their hiding spot and Naruto point his finger at the trapped ninjas as he shouted "that's what you get for messing with Naruto Uzumaki!" he grinned proudly.

Suddenly the ground began to shake "ice style, black dragon blizzard" as a grey cloud with red eyes shaped as a dragon came flying at the three ninja. Kakashi and Yamato dodged it but Naruto took the hit head on, his body was too slow to get out of the way.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi shouted as he watched the young ninja be launched into the air. He started to go after him while making the hand signs "water style, water dragon" and with in seconds a water dragon came out of the water from the near by river and distracted the ninja.

Kakashi launched himself off the top of a tree in order to get Naruto but the other ninja appeared before him him "water style, cold sky water attack" he announced as several large ice darts headed for Kakashi. Kakashi dodged them and got out his kunai to attack the ninja who meet him with his sword.

Naruto felt himself falling in the air. His eyes opening and quickly made the hand signs to summon his clones. The clones quickly formed a chain and grabbed Naruto, pulling him down to a tree branch and catching him. The force of his landing cleared all the shadow clones away.

Kakashi noticed Naruto was safe and heard the hoarse voice of the ninja "so you're the famous copy ninja, Kakashi Hatake. Well this is a treat to be fighting you, but I don't have the time today." snarled the frost ninja. "water style, exploding water colliding wave" before Kakashi got hit by the wave he threw his kunai at the ninja who got slashed across his left side. He snarled at Kakashi before heading away on the colossal sized wave.

Meanwhile, Kakashi headed back to where Yamato was. He had successfully caught the ice style user in his wooden cage. Yamato looked like he had had his fair share of fighting and was on his knees panting.

"H-h-he shouldn't be able...t-to escaped" wheezed Yamato "I've fused the cage with chakra to drain his" he said catching his breath. Kakashi nodded his approval before turning to Naruto who was still up in the tree.

He quickly darted up to check on him. Naruto was panting and his face had a few drips of sweat rolling down his pale face. "Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

The blonde haired ninja looked up and smiled "did we get any of them?".

"We got one, are you injured or anything?" asked Kakashi.

"No, it takes a lot more than that to take me down!" Naruto chuckled as he got to his feet slightly swaying.

"There isn't any point going after the other ninja and we will have to keep our guard up since one of them was missing. We will head back to camp for now and set off for the Leaf in the morning, we're done with this mission" said Kakashi.

They join back up with Yamato and Kakashi made four shadow clones to carry the prisoner as he knew now that Naruto was in no state to make clones himself. They headed back through the trees but Naruto began to slow down, his vision was becoming blurred and his body became heavy. He missed the next branch and fell to the ground.

Kakashi and Yamato stopped after hearing the noise from behind them and notice Naruto was no longer with them. Kakashi jumped back through the trees to look for Naruto. He found him sat up against a tree panting and sweating. "What's wrong Naruto?" said Kakashi worriedly, he knew that not even Naruto could miss a tree branch, he was far too experienced to make such a novice mistake.

"No-nothing" Naruto panted "just tired, I just need to rest" he got up after a few moments and stumbled to his feet. He was swaying more now and Kakashi noticed. "well I'll give you a hand" smiled Kakashi as he took Naruto's arm and put it round his neck. They both caught up to Yamato, Kakashi nodded to Yamato to keep going.

* * *

It was late when the reached back to camp. Kakashi helped Naruto to his room and left him to rest. He was worried for the young nin as it was rare for him to be ill, especially with having the nine tails inside him, the chakra from it usually healed anything.

Kakashi entered Yamato's room who was watching the prisoner, he could not escape because his chakra was drained. He sat on the floor and stared at the floor.

"So you've noticed to huh?" sighed Yamato "there is something wrong with Naruto, I think he really is sick."

"I know what you mean, he really isn't himself. I don't have a clue what is wrong with him, he usually never gets ill because the nine tails can heal him" said Kakashi with a puzzled look on his face.

"That reminds me, ever since he got into contact with these Frost ninjas, I haven't be able to sense much of the Kyuubi's chakra. Whether that has something to do with it I'm not sure." said Yamato.

* * *

Naruto felt weak, his whole body was numb. His head was throbbing again and he was burning up. He started cough and it soon became a coughing fit. He couldn't stop himself and he felt his stomach jolt and spat out a warm red liquid. He could taste it, he could taste blood. He was so hot that he could feel the sweat dripping off him and it made him pant. He had never felt so ill in his life.

* * *

Kakashi and Yamato could hear Naruto coughing, only Kakashi got up as Yamato had to stay watch over the prisoner. "I'll go check and see if he is alright" said Kakashi as he disappeared from the room.

When he came to Naruto's room, he was shocked at the sight. The blonde ninja was breathing heavily and he could see that he was sweating, his head band was soaked through. He looked down at the blanket. He felt horrified when he saw that it was stained with blood. He ran to Naruto's side and saw the blood trailing from his mouth. He didn't know what to do and ran to Yamato.

"NARUTO'S COUGHED UP BLOOD!" shouted Kakashi.

"Shit, I can't leave the prisoner. What are we going to do? We have no medical ninja with us and we are three days travel time from Konoha!" panicked Yamato.

"I'll have to send one of my ninja hounds to get the message to the Leaf, they can make it in half the time we can" said Kakashi who quickly got out a scroll and wrote down the situation. He soon summoned Pakkun.

"Hey Kakashi, what's up?" said the brown haired dog.

"Naruto is sick and he needs medical help, get this message to Tsunade as soon as you can" said Kakashi as he gave the dog the scroll.

"I'll do my best" said Pakkun before picking up the scroll and disappearing into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi rushed back to Naruto with a cloth and cold water. He cleaned Naruto's blood stained face and removed Naruto's headband and felt his temperature. He was burning up, his temperature was unnaturally high. Immediately he put the cold cloth on his forehead. It soothed Naruto's fever although he was still breathing heavily and shivering.

Kakashi went and got him an extra blanket just to try and make him more comfortable. All they could do was watch over him, Kakashi felt helpless when he looked at the young nins face that was contorted with pain. Kakashi had never seen someone so ill. Kakashi watched over Naruto for a few hours, changing the cloth and checking his temperature until it had gone down slightly and Naruto was resting easier. He himself was tired and it didn't take him long to fall asleep against the wall.

The next morning, Kakashi woke up with the sun on his face as he yawned and stretched. He looked over at Naruto who had a small smile on his face and half open eyes.

"I see your awake, how you feeling this morning?" whispered Kakashi.

"A little better but I can't move at all" croaked Naruto as his throat was burning and dry.

"Wh-what do you mean?" stammered Kakashi.

Naruto breathed heavily as he replied "All my body is numb and I feel ev-" he started coughing violently again, some blood dribbled out the corners of his mouth as he wheezed to finish his sentence "I feel even weaker than yesterday, sorry to be so much trouble Kakashi-sensei" his voice was growing quieter as he was feeling tired.

"Naruto, this is your fault. Everyone gets sick, now please stay awake" he ruffled the young blondes hair before dashing out the room.

"Yamato!" Kakashi shouted as he knocked on his door.

"Wh-what is it" yawned Yamato as he rubbed his eyes.

"We have to set off now, Naruto is getting worse" replied Kakashi.

Yamato remembered now, his comrade was sick. "OH! We better hurry up then, the prisoner hasn't woken up yet" as he rushed around putting his flak jacket and sandals on.

Kakashi returned to Naruto's room.

"We're setting off now, I'll carry you on my back, are you feeling up to it?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto could only manage a nod in agreement.

They set off, Yamato was in front with the prisoner being carried by four of Yamato's wood clones while Kakashi was behind him carrying the ailing Naruto. Naruto was asleep and Kakashi could feel the breath from Naruto down his neck, it wasn't harsh or gasping which was a good sign. However he could feel him shivering and the heat from his forehead was radiating on Kakashi. He was worried for his student and hoping that Pakkun would reach Tsunade by the end of the day.

* * *

Night fell in Konoha, everything was silent except for the pounding of four little paws. Pakkun was exhausted but seeing the worry on his Boss's face spurred him on. He knew that there must have been something seriously wrong with Naruto. He finally entered into the main gate of the hidden Leaf village.

"Hey isn't that one of Kakashi's ninja hounds, Pakkun?" asked Kotetsu as he nudged his sleeping friend.

"Wh-what?" yawned Izumo.

Kotetsu pointed to the dog "there! And it looks like he is carrying a scroll" he said with concern.

"I heard he only sends his ninja hounds if there is something wrong!" said Izumo.

"Something must be up then, but I thought it was only a C-rank mission?" asked Kotetsu.

"You don't think the Akatsuki are up to something do you?" asked the worried Izumo.

"Let's hope not" said Kotetsu.

Meanwhile, Pakkun had reached Tsunade's office. He was exhausted and panting as he ran in to the room. Tsunade looked down to see an exhausted pug lying on the ground with a scroll.

"Pakkun? What are you doing here?" asked Tsunade

"I-it's Naruto, h-he's sick" panted Pakkun as he pointed at the scroll on the floor next to him.

Shizune pick up the scroll and passed it to Tsunade, who quickly opened and read the scroll.

"Shizune, get a medical squad ready now. I'm heading out right this minute!" barked Tsunade as she jumped to her feet.

"Yes m'Lady!" said Shizune as she left the room.

With in ten minutes, Tsunade and her team set out from the leaf village and disappeared into the night while being lead by Pakkun.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Yamato had stopped for a break as they were exhausted. Naruto was sat up against a tree, still sleeping, with blankets placed over his shivering body. He had several beads of sweat running down his pale face and Kakashi checked his forehead again. His hand didn't even need to touch the boy's head to know his fever was high, he was radiating that much heat from his head that Kakashi's hand recoiled not wanting to add any more heat to his forehead with his own warm hand.

"We should head out again soon, his fever is getting worse and it looks like we are in for a cold night too" Kakashi sighed while looking into the fire Yamato had made.

"I still don't know how he got ill, it only seems logical to think that something happened between him and the frost ninja that made him ill" whispered Yamato not wanting to wake the sleeping blonde.

"I think your right, I used my Sharingan on him this morning because he said he couldn't move and he was right in saying so, he had very little chakra in his system" said Kakashi as he turned to look at Naruto.

"Do you think Pakkun has got to Tsunade by now?" asked Yamato.

"I would suspect so, he can run faster than you might think. I hope he has, Naruto really isn't looking good" sighed Kakashi.

Amongst the shadows was a man with an injured side, he was just out of range to not be detected by sound, smell or chakra as he knew far too well that Kakashi was an expert in sensing out enemies. He held his hand against his bandaged side and breathed harshly through gritted teeth from the pain, 'damn that Kakashi' he thought to himself. He could just about see Naruto and it was obvious he was sick, 'well it looks like it's working, the plan is in full motion and the nine tails will be ours soon' he thought as an evil smile curled up on his face.

* * *

The other frost ninja was on his knees and bowing his head as he spoke to a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds and a headband from his village with a slash through the top.

"Your plan is working just like you said Boss" said the frost ninja.

"Did that brat come charging at you head on with a loud mouth?" chuckled the Akasuki member.

"He did and he fell straight for it, I'd say he's probably in a bad state by now" grinned the frost ninja.

"Better set out soon, I need that nine tails alive." grinned the Akatsuki member. "Where is your partner?" he questioned.

"Unfortunately, he was captured by the wood user after he got distracted by the Copy Ninja" sighed the frost ninja.

"Well they can't get any information from him even if they tried" laughed the Akatsuki member "and I'm in for a treat to be able to fight Kakashi and the wood user." he grinned.

* * *

**I know this chapter isn't that exciting but don't worry the next chapter is :D I promise you that!**

**I thought I would give Izumo and Kotesu a bit of writing time because I think their friendship is so cute x**

**I know it looks like it is filler-ish (is that even a word? Well it is now.) but it is important for the next chapter.**

**Reviews are always nice to hear and are the only reason I keep on writing new chapters so please review. Nicely or if you must then be critical but don't worry I won't hate you unless you write it like a hate post.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS SO FAR :D IT'S NICE TO SEE SOMEONE IN THE WORLD ACTUALLY LIKES AND WANTS ME TO CONTINUE WRITING XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi and Yamato moved all through the night as Naruto's condition slowly got worse. The first signs of morning were beginning to show, the dark sky faded away to reveal a soft orange as the sun emerged. The morning was peaceful, a few birds chirped and a light breeze flowed through the trees and the two jonin welcomed the light of the sun to their cold bodies.

"They aren't that far away, three miles away I'd say, I can sense Tsunade's chakra" said Kakashi with relief.

"Not a moment too soon either, Naruto isn't looking any better" sighed Yamato who kept an eye on the prisoner.

* * *

Tsunade and here team were still on the move as well.

"They are near, their scents are getting stronger" said Pakkun.

"We better pick up the pace, we don't know how bad of condition Naruto is in" said Tsunade with a worried look on her face.

Herself and he team moved faster through the trees as Pakkun smelled the scent get stronger.

* * *

Naruto woke up inside the familiar dark alley way, the place smelt musky and was very dim. He felt the water around him, the water that was a murky green. He knew where he was, he knew exactly where he was. He walked down the several passages until he reached it. The cage was there, the red bars that sealed away the nine tails. Two blood red eyes stared at Naruto and a large, crescent moon shaped mouth formed out of the shadows revealing the large number of white, pointed fangs.

"Look at you, pathetic weakling" snarled the beast.

"So I guess I'm back here again" sigh Naruto.

"I'm not the one who is sick, you Naruto, should be grateful to me" groaned the beast.

"How can I be grateful to something like you? You are the reason I had a miserable start in life, you are the reason I injured Sakura. You are the reason for my loneliness" shouted Naruto, even though he was still ill.

"You say it like I WANTED to be here, I don't. I hate being inside such a weak person. Look at you, barely standing and dying of some illness. How are you off all people going to bring back Sasuke?" snarled the beast, he enjoyed torturing the boy.

"I WILL bring Sasuke back you damn fox. I'll bring him back without your power!" screamed Naruto.

"Don't make me laugh, you will always have my power because I am sealed here. If you don't want me here then get rid of the seal" teased the nine tails.

"Why would I want power from YOU, it isn't any good to me or anybody" huffed Naruto.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT, I'LL SHOW YOU" shouted the nine tails as he thrust one of his paws through the bars.

Naruto dodged the paw. But knocked him straight over and into the wall as it flew back at him, his body was just too sick to be moving so fast.

"Naruto Uzumaki, your making it easy for me. You have barely have any chakra and you can't store any up because of whatever your ailing. I can easily take over you" laughed the nine tails as Naruto was swept up by the orangey red, bubbling chakra.

* * *

Naruto began squirming on Kakashi's back, he moved his hands off Kakashi's shoulders and let he legs go off Kakashi's waist and began falling. He gripped his stomach, groaning in pain, while gasping for air.

Kakashi caught Naruto and placed him down on the ground, resting up against a tree.

"Naruto?" Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder while gently shaking him to try and wake him up.

Naruto awoke and smacked the hand away from him, his eye's were of the nine tails and snarled at Kakashi until he started gripping his stomach as it felt like it was burning. The orangy red chakra began to seep out of Naruto's body and form a cloak around his body. His teeth became more like fangs and his nails grew to form claws. Naruto was covered in the nine tails cloak. Two tails formed and Kakashi knew what was happening. Before he could take out the sheet of paper, that had the seal to suppress the nine tails chakra, Naruto swung his hand straight at Kakashi sending him flying through several trees.

Yamato came running, quickly forming the hand seals and several wooden pillars formed around Naruto but as he jumped to place his hand on Naruto he was hit. He flew backwards and straight into a rock, head first, knocking him clean out and his body slumped to the floor.

Someone was stood laughing on a tree branch.

**Sorry it is so short but I wanted to give this one a cliff hanger ;) I love cliff hangers. **

**I'm still typing the next chapter and should be up soon and don't worry it will be longer along with more action and drama like I promised ;D**

**Reviews are always nice to hear and are the only reason I keep on writing new chapters so please review. Nicely or if you must then be critical but don't worry I won't hate you unless you write it like a hate post.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS SO FAR :D IT'S NICE TO SEE SOMEONE IN THE WORLD ACTUALLY LIKES AND WANTS ME TO CONTINUE WRITING XD**


	5. Chapter 5

"Looks like the nine tails Jinchuriki has taken care of the hard work for me and I was so looking forward to a bit of sparing" laughed the man.

He was wearing an Akatsuki cloak and on his back was what looked like a large sword wrapped in white cloth with only the yellow handle with a small skull on the end being visible. His smile revealed all his teeth being pointed, a trait that was only found in Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. His appearance make him look like he was half shark because of his aqua blue skin and small slits that looked like gills on his cheeks but he had the body structure of a human with no fins in sight. His headband was from the hidden mist village but had a slash through the middle which meant he was a rouge ninja. It was Kisame of the Akatsuki

"Now it's time I took you away nine tails" snarled Kisame as he went into slash at Naruto from above.

Naruto looked up and easily knocked him away.

Kisame landed on his feet and a devilish smile appeared on his face as he looked at his sword that was rippling.

"Oh Samehada likes this type of chakra you have, this will make it enjoyable for both of us" chuckled Kisame as he began his attack.

* * *

Kakashi crouched down next to Yamato and put his hands on his shoulders and shook him gently in order to wake him up although there was a huge swelling on the brown haired ninja's head.

Yamato groaned and rubbed his sore head as he saw Kakashi.

"Yamato, you better get up fast because your the only one who can sort Naruto out and what's worse is the Akatsuki are here. I'll take care of him while you go to Naruto" whispered Kakashi.

"How -how did you? I thought you got hit by Naruto?" Yamato murmured as his vision became unblurred and focused while his head throbbed.

"I noticed the signs for the nine tails cloak so I sued the substitution jutsu" smiled Kakashi before he dashed off towards Kisame.

Kakashi ran towards Kisame while making hand signs "fire style – fireball jutsu" and a huge fire ball erupted in front of Kisame causing him to jump away from Naruto.

Naruto, still angry at being struck at, jumped after Kisame. Kisame blocked the attack and swung his sword at the nine tails. Naruto caught it between his hands and threw it away from him.

Kisame grinned "my what a handful you are" while forming hand signs "water style – water prison jutsu" as water can out his mouth and surrounded Naruto.

Naruto had a much greater amount of chakra and easily destroyed the water prison.

Kakashi jumped up behind Kisame with his lightning blade but Kisame attacked back with his sword instantly blocked Kakashi's jutsu as the sword absorbed it but ripped away the cloth.

"Nice to see you want to participate Kakashi, you've brought Samehada out to play" grinned Kisame as he slashed Kakashi's arm and knocked him to the ground.

"I don't have the time to deal with you today, water style – hidden mist jutsu" said Kisame as he formed the hand signs and the water from the previous attack formed into mist and covered a large area. Kakashi's sharingan can't even sense where he is.

Naruto couldn't see anything or anyone. Kisame ceased the chance and began striking at Naruto with Samehada and hit him with almost every blow. A third tail formed on Naruto and he cleared the mist by using the tails.

Naruto roared and released a shock wave that blew Kisame away.

"You really are a handful aren't you?" sighed Kisame.

He formed hand signs again "water style – exploding water shock wave" as more water gushed out of his mouth and created a huge wave, which he was riding on. Quickly he formed his next jutsu "water style super shark bomb" turning the water into a huge shark which Kisame contained himself inside and aimed directly at Naruto.

He hit Naruto head on but Naruto used his arms to block the strike. Kisame used more chakra to increase the power of the wave which began to push Naruto into the ground. Almost instantly Kakashi was back with his lightening blade and Yamato used his wood release in order to capture Kisame. He dodged Kakashi's lightening blade but had part of himself trapped by Yamato and he felt his chakra draining. He released his jutsu to free himself from the wood wrapped around his waist and jumped back up into the tree.

"DAMN YOU AKATSUKI!" came a loud scream along with a huge explosive earthquake.

Tsunade landed heavily on the ground near Yamato and Kakashi who were stunned by the woman's brutal strength.

"Now we have the legendary Sannin, Tsunade ey?" chuckled Kisame in another tree now.

"Well I've wasted enough chakra here, I don't see any point in staying, so I'll let the nine tails do the destruction for me and he's dying anyway" shouted Kisame before he disappeared.

Yamato was quick to react and made the several pillars again before shouting "Hokage Style Elder Jutsu: Tenth Edict On Enlightenment" as he linked his hand to Naruto's back and jumped back outside the pillars. The nine tails cloak began to slowly disappear. The claws formed back to normal nails and the fangs returned to his normal teeth. The whiskers went down to their normal size and Naruto's eyes changed back to the original sapphire blue. Naruto collapsed in a sweat and breathed heavily while he coughed and blood once again leaked from his mouth as he shivered.

Yamato was down on his knees wheezing and coughing from using up so much chakra.

"A-at least t-that's over w-with" wheezed Yamato.

Kakashi was having the wound on his stomach treated by one of the medical ninja's on Tsunades team.

"Your lucky, it isn't too deep and it isn't serious" smiled the medic at Kakashi. She removed his flak jacket and rolled up his jumper and shirt and bandaged the wound.

Tsunade's hand glowed blue with her chakra as he placed it over Naruto's head. His fever was a life threatening temperature and she began to treat it. The other two medics where analysing the rest of Naruto's body.

"His chakra network has been disabled so he can't store up or use any m'Lady" said one of them.

"Although I can't pick up any poison, the boys muscles are slowing down. Whatever this is, it is working as if to stop the muscles completely. Due to the weakness of the muscles, the coughing has caused rips on the internal muscles of his throat causing him to cough up blood"

"It would appear this is an illness if there is no poison present but the best we can do now is make him more comfortable and get him back to the hospital as soon as possible" barked Tsunade.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto continuously squirmed while grabbing his stomach and groaning in agony.

Yamato had had his head sorted out and now only have some bruising around it. Tsunade asked him, well more or less ordered him to bind Naruto to the ground using his wood style.

She lift his jacket, armour and shirt and stared with wide eyes at the sight she saw as Naruto struggled in his pain. The seal was damaged.

"Damn it...DAMN THE AKATSUKI!" shouted Tsunade as she punched the ground with her fist.

"Wh-what is it m'Lady?" said everyone.

"What ever the illness is, it has weakened the seal. Naruto can't wield chakra which gives the advantage to the nine tails so I'm guess that Naruto is fighting the Kyuubi causing the pain in his body. The best we can do now is make him comfortable" snapped Tsunade.

"Can't you heal him?" asked Kakashi as he looked worriedly at his student.

"I can relieve the symptoms but healing him I can't do that unless I can make a medicine. I'll take a sample of his blood and try to figure out what this illness is but we have to get back to the village to analyse it and unfortunately that means he will have to be caged in case the nine tails emerges again" said Tsunade.

"And the seal?" said Kakashi.

"Only the fourth and Jiraiya knew that type of seal, unless Naruto does something with the nine tails we will have to be on our guard" sighed Tsunade.

There came a laugh from the prisoner, an evil laugh that made everyone's skin crawl.

"I see the plan worked, that boy has no chance" laughed the prisoner.

"What do you mean?" snapped Kakashi.

"That kids dying" snarled back the rogue ninja

"So I was right in thinking this had something to do with you rogue ninjas" said Yamato angrily.

"Heh, you should appreciate our skills and I think I should tell you that the kid has got about two days to live or three if he is very lucky" grinned the ninja.

"Well if your so proud of it then why don't you educate us?" said Kakashi sarcastically.

"The clan I come from specialises in medical ninjutsu however it isn't ordinary medical ninjutsu, ours is special. It is made for attacks. You see, we know how to make certain bacteria's in order to kill or manipulate our enemies with. We craft the bacteria so that it only works when combined with our ninjutsu's which are either water or ice natures, like mine which is a kekka genkai passed down through our clan. To this day, no one has survived our attacks and no one has ever found out our secrets either. This particular bacteria that the boy has got was an order from that fella you fought before. It's joyful to watch our precious jutsu take down such a power ninja like him. This bacteria is made to attack the body in stages. The first stage is general illness, the symptoms are similar to the flu as the subject suffers from a high fever, vomiting, sneezing, coughing, sore throat and aching. However these symptoms become life threatening in a short amount of time. The next stage attacks the muscles and chakra network, the flow of chakra is disabled so the subject can't use ninjutsu as no chakra can be built up or used and then cannot use taijutsu due to the fact the body is trying to fight the illness from the previous stage meaning that they are weak and vulnerable. The final stage is what that boy has go in to now, the muscles are slowing down and the get slower until the heart stops beating and the subject is dead. I'd say now that that boy has reached the final stage and everything went to plan, that is how the nine tails managed to emerge and that is what our boss wanted so he could finish his mission."

Kakashi was stood in front of him with his hand bursting with a lightning charge from his chakra.

"Now then why don't you tell us how to treat it" snarled Kakashi.

"Oh I would love to but my time here is done" said the ninja sarcastically.

He stuck out his tongue and a black seal was on it and he laughed at Kakashi.

"Everyone get back!" shout Kakashi.

The rogue ninja laughed as he activated the seal and a bright light emerged from his entire body as he was disintegrated.

"Well I'll give him respect for not wanting to let us know the secrets of his clan but now it makes our job harder to treat Naruto" he said as he turned and saw the contorted face of his student.

"The best thing I can do now is knock him out so he can't let the nine tails out and keep him still but we will have to get back as soon as we can because I can only give him a little sedative because his body is already shutting down" sigh Tsunade as she injected the sedative and watched as Naruto went to sleep but his face still showed the pain he was in. She took a sample of blood since he was still and slipped it into her pocket.

"I hate to do this to him but Yamato can you-" started Tsunade.

"Yes m'Lady I understand" said Yamato as he formed a wooden cage around Naruto.

"We better set out now" said Tsunade.

Kakashi stayed in the front, then Tsunade and the medical team, who were carrying Naruto, and Yamato at the back watching for enemies. They all travelled as fast as they could and no one spoke a word.

They reached near the gates of the village and they all stopped.

"Kakashi, your free to go but Yamato you better come with us in case the nine tails makes another appearance. Kakashi I think you better go and see Sakura, she isn't working in the hospital today so I suspect she's at home" ordered Tsunade.

Kakashi nodded his head and began walking into the village while Tsunade, the medical team and Yamato disappeared using the transportation jutsu.

* * *

"Hey Kakashi, is everything alright? We saw Pakkun enter the village the other day and then Tsunade headed out! Wait where's Naruto?" shouted Izumo.

Kakashi just shook his head and kept walking.

"Oh I see, well I hope he gets better!" shouted Izumo as Kakashi kept walking.

"Looks like you were right Kotetsu, I hope Naruto's okay" sigh Izumo.

"I agree with you there" sighed Kotetsu.

Kakashi walked through the village with his hands in his pockets and his face had no expression, though he looked normal as you couldn't really tell what his face looks like as he only has one eye visible.

He reached Sakura's house and hesitated before knocking on the door.

The pink haired kunoichi answered the door "oh hello Kakashi-sensei, have we got a mission or something?" smiled Sakura.

"No, you better come with me" said Kakashi softly.

Sakura looked at him and she could tell that something was wrong. She quickly put on her boots and left with Kakashi.

"What is it sensei?" asked Sakura as he bit her lip waiting for the response.

"It's Naruto" he replied. A cold shiver went down her spine, she knew from the tone of his voice that it was something bad.

"I guess where heading for the hospital then?" sighed Sakura. Kakashi nodded in response.

* * *

They were sat in a star shaped seal, Tsunade was at the top and four other professional medical ninja's where on the other points. All had their hands sealed and their eyes closed at the seal glowed bright green around Naruto.

"Focus your chakra into his system, we need to unblock the system at full power" barked Tsunade.

Yamato was sat against a wall with his hands in the snake sign as his wood style bound Naruto securely to the ground. A few beads of sweat ran down his tense face as he could sense the nine tails chakra depleting.

"The nine tails is backing down m'Lady" shouted Yamato.

"Good, his chakra network is now usable but I doubt he can store any up now with his weak state. Quickly, let's begin stage 2" shouted Tsunade.

Tsunade and her team quickly changed places with five other medical ninjas who possessed lightning nature chakras.

"You five keep a steady electrical pulse in his muscles, make sure they do not slow down any more and make sure you do not speed them up as you might shock the body!" ordered Tsunade.

She knew all of the symptoms from Naruto and had had his blood analysed and began working on a medicine for him as she was surrounded by several medical books and scrolls and she quickly analysed them while Shizune stood waiting for orders by her side.

"The nine tails chakra is now contained to it's normal state m'Lady" panted Yamato.

"Good, you can leave but please stay just outside the door in case we need you" shouted Tsunade as she quickly went back to reading.

Yamato sighed with relief but his lips did not smile, they stayed straight on his face as he knew that Naruto wasn't out of the woods yet. He left outside the door and sat on one of the benches with his elbows on his knees and twiddled his thumbs while staring at the ground.

Kakashi and Sakura came round the corner and notice the light above the doors was on red and saw Yamato and they knew from his body language that things weren't looking good.

"You alright Tenzo?" Kakashi whispered as he sat next to his kohai

"Oh Kakashi-sempai, don't call me that my name is Yamato" Yamato whispered back.

Sakura sat on the bench opposite observing the light.

"So how is he captain?" asked Sakura.

"Well we got his chakra network working and the nine tails chakra is back to normal but for now it's up to Tsunade" said Yamato as he looked at the worried kunoichi's face.

**Did you see the tree pun I put in? How clever am I ;)? (NOT.) I MISS YAMATO D':**

**Aw look it's starting to come to and end now :( But don't worry I have a new story on the go and two more to finish yet ;D**

**Reviews are always nice to hear and are the only reason I keep on writing new chapters so please review. Nicely or if you must then be critical but don't worry I won't hate you unless you write it like a hate post.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS SO FAR :D IT'S NICE TO SEE SOMEONE IN THE WORLD ACTUALLY LIKES AND WANTS ME TO CONTINUE WRITING XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Tsunade's forehead began to form wrinkles as she mixed several herbs and medicines together. Shizune stood by her side wiped her brow and looked at Naruto's pain stricken face as she bit her lip.

"This should do it!" shouted Tsunade as she mixed the last of the medicine together and ran to Naruto and lifted his head up slightly. She placed a thin tube down his neck and gently poured down the medicine into the young ninja's throat.

"We will just give him a few minutes to let the medicine work, his symptoms should begin to ease. Lower the electrical current slightly so his body can rest" said Tsunade.

* * *

Naruto had been struck several times by the nine tails paw and he was now struggling to stand.

"You pathetic weakling, one more swipe and you will be mine Naruto Uzumaki. Just give up already!" snarled the nine tails.

Naruto felt his body becoming stronger and he didn't feel as ill "oh yeah, you under estimate me fox. I will never give up because I never go back on my word as that is my ninja way!" shouted Naruto as he made a clone and formed a rasengan but this time it was a much bigger one.

"My master taught me about guts and I'll show you guts and I promised him to not use that power and now I will keep that promise!" screamed Naruto.

"RASENGAN!" came the powerful words as the nine tails paw was knocked back into the cage and he was even knocked off his feet from the blow.

"My dad believed in me and I will become Hokage without your power" panted Naruto as he held the seal on his stomach and twisted it so the lock that had been damaged on the nine tails cage was fixed and sealed again.

"Hmm I was just testing you Naruto" snarled the nine tails as he lead down.

"One day fox it would be nice if you weren't so full of hatred, it never get's you anywhere and it just causing trouble and pain" said Naruto as he remembered his best friend Sasuke.

"You are a strange one Naruto but you try and get rid of my hatred, I'd like to see that. You don't know about me" snapped the nine tails.

"Heh, another time nine tails" said Naruto.

* * *

Naruto's face became relaxed and his body was no longer tense. He looked at peace and it seemed his mind and body was in the tranquillity of sleep.

"The medicine is working, his symptoms are reducing. He is no longer in a critical state" said one of the medical ninjas with relief as she checked his vital signs. His breathing was easier and his pulse was returning to normal.

Tsunade breathed easily and order the medical staff to stop the electrical current.

"Well done everyone, you all deserve a rest. For now I reckon it's going to take a few days rest for him to regain from chakra exhaustion and the stress the body has been through. I think it's safe to say he will be okay" smiled Tsunade as everyone breathed easy.

"Shizune, make up more of that medicine while I sort him out" ordered Tsunade and Shizune nodded as she began preparing more medicine.

Tsunade came to Naruto's side as she and three other medics lifted him onto a bed. She looked down at the seal and saw that it was no longer damaged, it was back to it's original state. She pulled his shirt back down and asked for one of the medics to change his clothes. She left the team to sort out Naruto and went out the doors.

Kakashi, Yamato and Sakura all jumped to their feet as they saw the red light turn off. They had been sat there for hours and were relieved to see Tsunade come out of the room. They all stood awaiting the news.

"He's going to be just fine, he's sleeping now. Normally it would take a week for someone to recover from soething lik this but with it being Naruto I suspect he'll be up in a matter of days" smiled Tsunade.

"The nine tails seal m'Lady?" asked Yamato.

"It would seem that Naruto took care of that. The seal is back to how it was originally. He never ceases to amaze me" chuckled Tsunade.

Everyone sighed with relief, Tsunade ordered Yamato and Kakashi to rest and have a few days off and asked Sakura to come and watch over Naruto.

* * *

A few days later Naruto woke up, groaning as he tried to get up.

"Don't be so reckless you dummy, just rest for once" smiled Sakura as she pushed him gently back down into his bed.

"Wait what happened, why am I here?!" croaked Naruto worriedly.

"You were very ill, you had us all worried but luckily we had Tsunade around so she came to you since you were in a dire state and she was able to look after you but it looks like your going to be stuck here for at least the rest of this week as you won't be able to move for a while and you still need the medicine to clear the illness" said Sakura.

"How long have I been out for?" whispered Naruto as he started feeling sleepy again.

"Well you've been asleep for 3 days in the hospital and I'm not sure about the time you were out on your mission which by the way, you failed it" said Sakura.

"Damn and I'm STARVING! I HAVEN'T EATEN RAMEN IN ALMOST A WEEK!" groaned Naruto.

"Well I'm sorry but you will have to stay of the IV for the next 2 days to restore your system and then we can put you on a liquid diet" smiled Sakura.

"I want Ichiraku Ramen, I'm starving. C'mon Sakura take me? Please?" begged Naruto.

Sakura hit him over the head with the clipboard with his chart on "NO you idiot you can't even move and I'm a medic so there is no way you will get past me and if you even try, well I'll put you back to sleep" snapped Sakura as she cracked her knuckles.

"O-okay Sakura, calm down" stammered Naruto as he began to feel groggy.

"Urgh on second thought I'd rather not get up, I feel awful" said Naruto as he groaned as his head and stomach hurt and the rest of his body ached.

"Told you, you dummy!" snapped Sakura "I suppose I better let people in to visit you now but you don't have look tired again, get some rest. I'm sure Yamato or Kakashi will see you tomorrow" smiled Sakura.

"I'll see you tomorrow and if you dare move out of that bed, I'll punch you straight into next week" said Sakura as she waved her fist at him.

"I-I know S-sakura, I w-won't. Good night" said Naruto.

* * *

The next morning the sun seeped through Naruto's hospital curtains and warmed his tired face. He slowly opened his eye and let them adjust. He felt better than he did yesterday but Naruto being Naruto, he was starving.

"Nice to see your back with us" came a voice.

Naruto turned to look at the window and saw a familiar face.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said huskily while trying to get up but hunched over at the pain.

"Don't push yourself" said Kakashi as he held on hand on Naruto's chest and the other on Naruto's back as he saw Naruto quiver with pain and gritted his teeth.

"So I guessed we failed another mission?" smirked Naruto weakily.

"Yes we did because of your recklessness" sighed Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, can you do me a favour and buy me some ramen PLEASE?" begged Naruto.

"I'd love to but you see I have some paper work to fill in so bye" said Kakashi before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Heh he's just off to read those stupid books, man that guy is unfair" pouted Naruto.

**THE END!**

**Aw what a crap ending that was :L Ah well at least I put a good twist of humour in there (well I tried to)!**

**Sorry about taking AGES to finish this up but I've been busy with work. YES I GOT A JOB, COSPLAY HERE I COME!.**

**I have 3 week until I start college so I will be focusing on some "different" types of Naruto fanfics (all shall be understood soon) and also I'm writing ONE PIECE fan fics yayyyy ;D Maybe even a Wolf's Rain one or Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.**

**So I was also distracted by Studio Ghibli films, if you haven't watched them then GO WATCH THEM MY LITTLE OTAKUS!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS & FAVOURITES! I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS FAN FICTION ^^!**


End file.
